


Blanket Fort

by Dont_pester_lester



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M, Wrenchers Fluff, wrenchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_pester_lester/pseuds/Dont_pester_lester





	Blanket Fort

Once in a while Numbers has to go into the syndicate building to do grunt work or paperwork. It happens between jobs, and the longer the period between the more he gets called in. For a while the syndicate had been running smoothly, too smoothly for anyone to really feel comfortable, but it was leaving Wrench and Numbers without hits to go on. The syndicate was taking advantage of this by calling Numbers in almost daily.

Numbers hated this. Days at the syndicate always made him grumpy. He always thought he might be less grumpy if Wrench could work these days with him, but the were steadfast in keeping their relationship private and secret, plus no one else could talk to Wrench without Numbers present. 

At least Numbers was able to look forward to going home to Wrench. They had already been living together for over a year, and Numbers was always pleased to see him after spending a day dealing with the boisterous syndicate members.

Wrench liked to have dinner either ready and waiting, or nearly finished for Numbers’ arrival home. He secretly knew that he was essentially playing homemaker with Numbers, but he also secretly loved it. 

Lately, it was less fun, though. With Numbers gone almost everyday, less mess was being accrued and therefore Wrench had less to clean and do during the day. The days had been particularly cold and boring without Numbers, and Numbers was coming home grumpier than ever.

Wrench was curled up in a blanket, sitting on the couch disinterestedly watching whatever nonsense was on the television. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself and started wondering how many blankets they had.

Since Numbers was so bad at dealing with the cold, he seemed to buy new blankets after every job. He was also particular about using nice, soft, blankets, and when they stopped being as soft he stopped using them. Wrench, bored out of his mind, tried to recall all of the blankets Numbers had purchased and then stopped using.

He could think of at least a dozen off the top of his head. He was currently wearing Numbers’ latest reject, which had been replaced after their last job a couple of weeks ago. It was this plush blue thing that wasn’t terribly huge, but unbelievably soft when he had brought it home. He knew that his old favorite blanket was sitting in their closet for when he got really cold, that one was big with blue and white stripes and Wrench had owned it as one of his sole blankets from before moving in with Numbers.

A thought occurred to Wrench, and he went over to the closet that they kept the extra bedding in. There were blankets in every color of the rainbow. A lot of them even pre-dated Wrench’s presence in the house, including a bright pink one that Wrench noticed stuffed behind a couple of others. 

He smirked and started pulling out all of the blankets and a couple of sheets. He even went to fetch his favorite monster of a blanket, which he laid out first and arranged the furniture around it. Wrench smiled to himself as he worked, hoping that this little surprise would make his grumpy partner feel better after work.

That night, when Numbers arrived home, he opened the front door to find one of the last things he would have expected.

At first he thought it was just a mess and was preparing to get angry, but when he fully entered the room and saw blankets draped everywhere he just felt confused. 

Numbers shut the front door behind him with a little more force than was strictly necessary, hoping the Wrench, wherever he was, would feel it. 

Just as he was hoping, Wrench was alerted to his presence. Numbers watched the disturbance in the sheets as Wrench’s upper body slid through an opening in the sheets. He was laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. He beamed up at Numbers.

Numbers was still confused, but seeing how happy Wrench looked, he couldn’t help but smile back. Wrench gestured for him to come into the fort and Numbers chuckled to himself, wondering how he ended up with such a ridiculous human.

He took off his coat and crawled into the blanket fort. When he got inside he was actually pretty impressed with Wrench’s craftsmanship. He had laid a couple of Numbers’ nicer blankets over the ratty old thing Wrench called his favorite, to make a semi-cushioned floor. The roof blankets were sagging, as was to be expected, but not so much that it was uncomfortable, and there was even a light in the corner. 

Wrench was sitting crosslegged, so Numbers mirrored his position. It was surprisingly warm and incredibly cozy inside the blanket fort. Numbers appreciated the effort that had clearly gone into its creation.

“How was work?” Wrench signed.

Numbers groaned and rubbed his temples. “We need to go on another job,” Numbers finally responded a couple minutes later. 

Wrench smiled softly. “That bad?” he signed. Numbers nodded vigorously in response before he started venting all of his frustrations of the day to Wrench. The entire time, Wrench paid close attention.  
When Numbers was done, and it was time to eat dinner, neither of them really wanted to leave the blanket fort, finding it more relaxing than either of them had anticipated. Reluctantly, but wanting to please Numbers, Wrench fetched their dinner. He had made a “fancy” baked macaroni and cheese dish. Wrench and Numbers’ respective definitions of “fancy food” were a good deal different, but each appreciated the other for trying.

Wrench was going to put away their dishes, but Numbers insisted he do it, and before reentering the fort he went to fetch all the pillows from their bed. They arranged them on the floor of the fort and laid down together.

Numbers felt utterly exhausted from his day and didn’t feel like doing much. It boded well for him that Wrench could read his moods better than he could himself at times because Wrench laid next to him. Their arms were touching between them, Numbers found Wrench’s hand, and laced their fingers together. 

They laid there in silence. Numbers was incredibly grateful for the quiet, after having listened to the obnoxious banter between the syndicate guys all day. Wrench was proud of his fort, and beyond pleased that Numbers seemed to like it.

Numbers was starting to drift off before long. He knew that he should have been spending the evening making fun of Wrench for turning their living room into a blanket fort, but it was far to comfortable to care.

Wrench rolled onto his side, slinging his arm over Numbers’ chest. It was his preferred way of sleeping. He did it every night. Numbers sometimes wondered how Wrench had ever slept without him to hold on to, but to the same effect, he couldn’t really remember how he had ever slept without Wrench holding him.

Numbers smiled to himself, and fell asleep feeling like the day hadn’t been so terrible after all.


End file.
